The Crown's Weight
by CureDigiQueen
Summary: Royalty AU - King Scrooge is the lonely, heirless ruler of Calisota, who has been growing more distant ever since his niece and nephew disappeared 10 years ago. Donald is a hardworking sailor who has thrown himself into raising his nephews and keeping them away from danger, and away from Duckburg. That was never meant to last.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

A/N: This is an idea I've had bouncing around for a little while. I've made some progress, but updates may be slow. The concept predates season 2, so things revealed in season two will likely have no bearing on the story.

* * *

Donald looked concernedly onto the shore. His boys had been gone for nearly an hour and a half now. It was just supposed to be a quick trip into the market. They had convinced him they would be safe, after all, there was three of them, and they had gone multiple times before with him.

But they had never gone alone.

He should have known better, what if someone recognized them… or rather had been suspicious of him for sometime... If someone suspected who they really were...

"Uncle Donald!"

Donald was torn away from his fretting by a familiar shout. His boys were racing through the harbor, milk and bread in hand, and an angry pair on their tails. The boys quickly dashed up into the boat and huddled behind him. One of the boys, probably Louie, pressed into his back. Dewey moved to under his arm, while Huey peered around his other arm.

"These your brats?"

Donald took a deep breath, realizing he was face to face with a large beagle, about twice his size.

"What do you want?"

"I asked if they were your brats?"

"These are my nephews." He answered carefully.

"Nephews? So you aren't their father?" The beagle gave a smug look.

"I'm their Uncle… these are my boys." Donald reiterated, "What do you want?"

"Brats don't even have a father… bastards, huh?"

Donald bristled, but held back. He couldn't afford to make any more of a scene.

"I don't see how this is relevant, if you don't have any business here I'm going to have to request you get off my boat."

"I'd like to see you try."

"That's it… off!"

"Make me."

He did.

The assailant was almost immediately sputtering in the water, grasping around desperately for the boat.

"Get the anchor," Donald ordered, while the surprise of what he had done was still settling in. He began untying the tether to the dock. The boys, still so small, yanked the anchor out slowly, working together as Donald adjusted the sails. As the man climbed out of the water the boat was already starting to move.

It was hard work managing the boat on his own, but the boys were only starting to learn the finer points of sailing, and weren't yet big enough to do more hard labor.

"Uncle Donald?" Huey asked timidly as Donald was tying the last of the knots. He supposed they might as well set out for their next destination now, it was almost time to be moving along anyway.

"What did you boys do?"

He was still upset, they should have known better then to bring trouble aboard the boat. As much as he wishes his anger could be born from embarrassment and simple worry that they won't come home with a black eye, it's more than that. More than they can ever know.

"We didn't do anything."

"He seemed mad about something"

"It was Dewey's fault."

"It was an accident!" Dewey insisted.

"Just tell me what happened."

"We were racing back, but Dewey ran into a lady, and she dropped some jewels and some eggs, and then she got mad, and yelled at that guy to go get us."

"Probably her son," Louie added.

Donald sighed, "Boys,"

"Sorry Uncle Donald," They murmured apologetically in harmony. Donald didn't reply, unable to find words to express how he felt. He wasn't even sure he knew how he felt.

"Are we leaving Cape Suzette now?" Dewey asked.

"Yes,"

"It's because of us, isn't it?" Louie

"We were going to be leaving soon anyway."

"Will we go back someday, I liked Cape Suzette," Dewey whined

"Probably someday,"

"Uncle Donald?" Huey asked

"Yes?"

"Why do we live with you? You're not our mother or father?" Huey asked.

Donald's breath caught in his throat. He knew one day they'd ask. He'd expected it sooner, almost as soon as they learned what the words meant, but yet it still caught him off guard.

"No, but I'm your Uncle. Why are you asking?"

"I don't know, I've been wondering for a while. What happened to our parents?"

"Your mom was my sister, my twin. She's… she's gone now… but she asked me to take care of you."

"Oh,"

"Should we get dinner started?" Donald asked, ruffling Huey's feathers.

"Sure," Huey replied, and the group began to walk below deck

"Uncle Donald?" A voice asked again, Louie this time.

"Yes?"

"Do you miss mom?"

"Every day,"

He was just glad they didn't choose to press on their father.

"Oh, and Uncle Donald, my jacket needs to be patched," Dewey said, lifting his arm to show him a cut.

Donald almost chuckled at the idea. A patched worn jacket, made of threadbare cloth that he needed to patch once again.

For a prince.


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I - As it always begins

* * *

The day everything, the day everything the past 10 years had been, a swirling confusing mess, came tumbling back down had almost, almost been normal.

Almost.

Huey was grilling some fish cheerfully when Donald woke that morning, the sun pouring through his window.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked.

"We didn't see the rush? You seemed tired?"

"Must have stayed up too late last night," Louie added. Donald tried to think back to what would have possessed him to stay up, but ultimately decided it wasn't important.

"I told you I wanted to leave at the crack of dawn,"

"What's the big rush Uncle Donald?" Huey said, "They'll still need help in Cape Suzette if we get there in 2 days instead of one? Or maybe you could get a job in Duckburg?"  
"No, out of the question. I know I can find work in Cape Suzette as long as I get there before they run out of work."  
"How is it we've sailed all across this coast and we haven't stayed more than a day in Duckburg, and not even that."

"There's nothing here, trust me," Donald told him.

"It's the capital, King Scrooge lives here, how could there be nothing," Huey asked.

Donald winced at the name, but continued, "Come on, let's get moving, we're sailing out."

"...One problem with that, Uncle Donald,"

"...Where's Dewey?"

"I can't trust you three with anything," Donald practically growled, holding onto his nephews' wrists, one in each hand as he wove through the crowds, scanning the ground for signs of his nephew's blue cloak.

"Dewey!" Huey called out.

"Don't," Donald interrupted.

"Why not?" Louie asked.

"We don't want to draw attention,"

"There's a lot of people, how else are we going to find him?"

"Besides, why would anyone care about us looking for Dewey," Donald looked around. Duckburg had really changed since he'd been gone. Or perhaps it was just because the last time he was here, in this particular square, it was late at night. And anytime before then… he exactly been part of the crowds.

"Alright, just… don't give anyone your full name… do you have any idea where Dewey could have gone?"

"He said he wanted to see the castle."

"HE WHAT!"

* * *

Dewey made his way towards the castle, letting its tall towers guide his way. He was slightly giddy with the idea of an adventure, although he was slightly wary of going alone, and leaving his brother's to his Uncle's wrath. But if all went well and Uncle Donald slept through dawn (with a little help of Huey strategically keeping him up by keeping him busy, and waking him up to prevent him from getting sleep. The fact they ran out of coffee a few days ago had helped too.)

He had always wanted to see the Duckburg. The largest city in the kingdom and he had never gotten to explore it. How could he have gone his whole life without seeing the palace, the home of the coolest person in the kingdom?

It was the same old same old thing lately. Their lives had settled into a pattern of moving from port to port. But the one they had never spent more than a day in was Duckburg. It felt like forbidden fruit to Dewey, an entire unknown city. And if Uncle Donald was never going to allow him the chance to explore it, he would take it into his own hands.

He was going to see the castle. Get as close to it as he could.

Maybe he could catch glimpses of King Scrooge. Maybe there would be some noblemen and women too. At the very least he'd see royal guards at the gate, dressed in their fancy outfits.

Nothing like his boring life of meager portions and cramped quarters.

Dewey was so lost in thought he didn't even realize the elegant carriage coming towards him from the end of the path.

"What, why have we stopped,"

"Sorry You're Majesty, there's a boy in the road,"

"A boy?" Scrooge asked,

"Yeah, about 10, blue cloak…"  
"I'm 11!" an indigent voice replied.

Scrooge grumbled a bit; if he was old enough to be out in the streets alone, he was old enough to know respect. Not bothering to ask Launchpad to open the door, he marched out to confront the boy.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Should I?" the boy asked. Scrooge's breath hitched for a moment, something about the look on his face being eerily familiar, but Scrooge wasn't quite able to place it and brushed it aside, "Let's see, you've got a fancy carriage, and… is that a crown! Are you King Scrooge! And you're talking to me!"

"I am King Scrooge, but who exactly might I be talking to?"

"Oh, I'm Dewey, Dewey Duck. I mean, Dewford Deuteronomy Duck. The first. Is that a thing? I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm the first..."  
"DEWEY!" A hoarse, almost unintelligible voice. A familiar unintelligible voice, However, Scrooge could place it almost immediately.

"Donald?" he murmured. Dewey glanced up at him in surprise.

"DEWEY, get over here right now!" Donald screamed, from a distance, seemingly not daring to come closer. Close to his side were two more young children.

"Oh, well, sorry, I gotta go… my Uncle sounds pretty mad. I mean, madder than usual. I wouldn't want to trouble you with him," Dewey started to run off back towards Donald.

"I said now!"

"...Wait here, let your Uncle, come and get you,"

* * *

The moment Donald saw the royal carriage stopped in the middle of the road and a mildly inconvenienced Uncle Scrooge, standing in front of Dewey he knew it was all over.

This was why he had avoided Duckburg with a vehement passion. It wasn't just the bad memories, or the fact that the people of Duckburg would likely recognize him as there lost prince if he wasn't careful, it was that the boys were unpredictable and uncontrollable, and they would inevitably get themselves into trouble with the royal household.

And when that happened there was nothing that could stop all of his hard work keeping the boys safe and away from the castle from flushing down the drain.

But if he could just stay far enough away… maybe he could lure Dewey back before escaping back out onto the ocean. But unfortunately, Uncle Scrooge had told Dewey something that had made him stay put.

 _He recognized him._

If only he hadn't slept in… if only he hadn't decided to use his voice. His stupid, raspy unintelligible voice to call out to Dewey. He couldn't send Huey and Louie after him, or else they too might not leave.

"Stay close, we're getting Dewey, and we're running." He told his boys, "Can I trust you to do what I say,"

"Yes, Uncle Donald." They chorused, with a mix of intrigue and concern.

He started walking towards the carriage stiffly, Huey and Louie trailing behind carefully, "I told you to get over here Dewey,"

"Sorry Uncle Donald," Dewey called back sheepishly. Scrooge stiffened, and looked straight at him, they locked eyes for the briefest of moments.

"Seize him!"

Donald muttered a series of very impolite words

"Head back to the boat, I'll get Dewey, prepare to leave." Out of the corner of his eye he saw his boys nod and begin to run back into town clearly terrified.

"Get the boys too!" Scrooge yelled, picking up a struggling Dewey and handing him to the carriage driver, who managed to hold him easily.

The two guards, both on horses charged at him. One raced past him to block the boys escape path, and the other drew his sword and pointed it at Donald." Donald began running towards the carriage, when something hit him in the back of the head, causing him to pass out,

"I said seize not kill!"

* * *

"Louie!" Huey called out as the guard scooped him off the ground with his hand and held him.

"Come quietly and I won't hurt you," the guard told him.

"Run!" Huey called out to him. Louie looked towards his uncle for comfort and saw his limp body being carried towards the castle. He began to run, but not towards town, but instead towards his uncle.

"Uncle Donald! No!" As he reached the carriage he found himself being scooped up.

"I got the last one!" An all too cheerful voice announced.

"Put him in the carriage with his brother, we're going to have a little chat." an old man, who Louie could only assume was King Scrooge announced, in the kind of voice that said more than he was actually saying. He seemed rather grumpy, but there was something else there Louie couldn't quite place. Louie was rather gently set into the carriage, and Huey right behind him.

"Way to go, you got caught," Dewey muttered.

"Excuse you, you got us arrested," Huey growled back.

"Please don't fight." Louie said weakly, crawling up next to Dewey on the cushioned bench. Huey sat on his other side, and put his arm around him.

"We'll be alright,"

"Of course you are, I'm not in the business of hurting children," King Scrooge said climbing into the carriage.

"What about Uncle Donald!" Louie asked.

"He got himself hurt, and besides. He'll be fine. He's taken worse hits than that one,"

"You know our Uncle Donald?" Huey asked.

"Questions, Questions," Scrooge groaned, "how about you tell me a little bit about yourselves."

"You want to know about us?" Dewey asked.

"Let's start with names, I already know Bluey here,"

"It's Dewey; Huey, Dewey, and Louie. None of us are Bluey!" Dewey replied rather irately, pointing as he said each name.

"Alright, I just want you to answer some questions,"

"Like what?" Huey asked.

"For instance, where do you live?"

"On a boat, with our uncle Donald," Huey replied uncertainly.

"Huey, you shouldn't have told him that!"

"What was I supposed to tell him,"

"And your mom?"

"Our mom?" Dewey asked quietly. The brothers shared a look.

"Where is she?"

There was a moment of silence. Scrooge opened his mouth again, but closed it wordlessly.

"We never knew our mom," Huey said finally, "It's just been us and Uncle Donald,"

* * *

Scrooge still didn't know what to make of the 3 boys in front of him. They were unmistakably her children, her three eggs that she had laid not long before she disappeared. They looked so much like her, so much like Donald when they were children. And the man that had called out to them was definitely Donald.

But where was Della? Dead? How could they not know her?

How dare they all leave him, make him worry.

"You aren't going to throw Uncle Donald in jail are you?" the green one, Louie asked timidly.

"Of course not… well…. Not permanently… probably…" He didn't know. Donald hadn't exactly found a reason to be on his good side. Especially since he seemed to actively avoid him.

"What about us?" Huey asked.

"I'll get Beakley to look after you while I talk to your Uncle. We have some catching up to do."

He hadn't made it very far before having to be turned around so in almost no time, they were pulling through the innermost castle gate.

"So you knew our mom?" A voice asked, the blue one.

"Of course," he said shortly, before the Launchpad opened the carriage door and he stepped out.

"Get Beakley, and have her take care of the boys, and let me know as soon as he's woken up,"


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II - Things will be alright

* * *

"Excuse me, Mrs. Beakley,"

Bentina Beakley glanced up from her work, and held back a grumble, "What is it?"

"His majesty called for you, he'd like you to mind the boys we picked up on the way into town."

"Boys,"

"I think he wants you to get them settled,"

"What? Isn't he supposed to be attending a meeting in town?"

"We turned back when we ran into… a problem… I…" The guard paused, "I might be wrong but I think we arrested Prince Donald. He had a speech issue didn't he?"

"You did what?" Beakley asked incredulously.

"We arrested a man named Donald…. And his three nephews."

"Come on now, let's get you settled," an older woman announced opening the door to the carriage Huey had been waiting with his brother's in.

"What do you mean settled?" Huey asked. However he had been expecting this day to go, this wasn't it. All he wanted was a chance to explore the city. His uncle randomly getting arrested by the crown guard had not been part of it.

"I have the feeling you three are going to be here for a while, you might as well get comfortable,"

"We're going to live in castle!" Dewey exclaimed.

"Fancy food and free entertainment, sign me up," Louie added.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," the woman said straightly, backing away to let them out.

"What about, our Uncle Donald," Huey asked, as he stepped out, studying the woman.

"I'll make sure you get to see him, but for now let's let your Uncles talk."

"Uncles as in plural?" Louie asked.

"Wait a second, who exactly are you?" Huey asked, not having caught Louie's question.

"I am Mrs. Beakley, the head of staff here. I have apparently been charged with your care,"

"Okay… I'm sorry, what is even going on? Why does the king even care about us?" The confusion and everything about the situation was starting to get to Huey, "We need to go, because if we don't get to Cape Suzette in the next few days we won't be able to help with the migration season…"

"I realize this is very confusing for you right now… but for right now let's get you cleaned up and in a room, you'll talk with your Uncle later," Beakley replied.

"Cleaned up?" Louie asked.

"You appear to have gotten dirty in the scuffle,"

"Oh, no… we're always…"

"If you are to dine with the king today we'll have to find something nicer for you to wear." Beakley told them, coraling them into the building. The building was breathtaking, it was rather modestly decorated, but the halls were spacious, and lined in priceless treasures and artifacts. Beakley ushered them into a bedroom, with a large bed and a balcony.

"Here we are…"

"This is bigger than the entire houseboat." Louie exclaimed throwing himself onto the bed.

"Off, until you're in clean clothes," Beakley said lifting him off onto the floor, "And I'll see about moving two more beds into here, for room.

"Are you sure you can fit three beds of that size in here, I mean it's big, but I don't think it's that big."  
"I suppose it will have to be a bit smaller, If your here for too long we can see about getting you each your own room, but I see no sense in cleaning an extra room if I don't need to."

"Our own rooms," Dewey asked. "First your telling me I don't even have to share this bed with my brothers, but I don't even have to share my room!"

"We'll see, let's get you adjusted first." Beakley said, walking out of the room, "Wait here while I find something for you…"

"Well now what?"

"We could go explore,"

"I see your awake nephew,"

"Uncle Scrooge?" Donald asked, blinking his eyes open drearily. He found himself in a… familiar room. One he hadn't been in in far too long. He looked around. The room seemed to be regularly cleaned, but despite that, his desk seemed untouched, as messed up as the night he left it.

"It's been a long time,"

"The boys, where are the boys!" Donald asked bolting up,the events leading to this meeting starting to come back to him.

"Fine, they're with Beakley,"

"You can't just kidnap three boys?" Donald said, getting out of bed,

"Where do you think you're going,"

"To find the boys," Donald replied.

"I believe we have some talking to do first…"

"Boys first… then talking,"

"Your as stubborn as always. Why did you run off."

"It wasn't my idea."

"They're all boys,"

"Your point?"  
"I didn't even get to know that, They had to tell me there names."  
"Like you even remember there names."

"Huey… Louie?" Scrooge attempted before shaking it off with a growl, "That's not my fault, I met them half an hour ago."

"Well that's no excuse to scare them half to death!" Donald said, getting out of bed and running town down the hall, nearly tripping twice. Scrooge began chasing after him.

The door wasn't locked, so the boys had no trouble escaping into the castle's spacious, maze like corridors. Louie glanced around a big nervously, but almost giddy with excitement. It would be so easy to pocket one of the treasures lining the walls.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Huey asked.

"What do you mean, you aren't chicken are you?" Dewey teased.

"No, I mean… this is serious. We're messing around in the castle. We could get arrested.

"It would help us find Uncle Donald," Dewey pointed out.

"How are we going to help Uncle Donald if we're in jail with him," Louie asked, amused.

"Shh," Huey nearly growled suddenly before Dewey could even get out a retort.

"What?"

"Someone's coming,"

"You don't think they're looking for us?"

"They're in a rush,"

Louie peaked around the corner, curiously,"Uncle Donald!"

"Boys!"

"You aren't in jail!"  
"What? Well… I wouldn't put that past him,"

"I've found Prince Donald!" A guard called as he rounded another corner.

"Prince Donald?" Huey, Dewey, and Louie chorused.

"Was me running away from him not a big enough hint." Donald grumbled.

"Wait… you're telling me that you are a Prince? You're the Prince?" Dewey practically screamed.

"If you're the lost prince… doesn't that make us…" Huey added, before trailing off in uncertainty.

Donald sighed, "Yes, the three of you are Princes too…"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Louie asked.

"I wanted to keep you safe."

"You didn't tell them anything?" Scrooge asked walking up to the group.  
"What were you expecting me to tell them?"

"We could have been living in a castle this entire time?" Louie asked.

"We need to talk Donald. Come one." Scrooge says.

Donald threw his arms around his boys, "We'll be out of here soon, just be good. Listen to Beakley. She's mostly alright."

"Yes, Uncle Donald."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Uncle Scrooge and I are just going to have a talk," Donald cast a glare back at Scrooge.

"Aren't you lads supposed to be with Beakley?"

"We may have sort of… left,"

"We were looking for Uncle Donald,"

"Get back to her," Scrooge ordered the trio, starting back from where he came from, Donald following hesitantly, as did the guard.

"So, we aren't doing that… right?"


	4. Chapter III

A/N: I won't have internet for the next few weeks, and so I won't be updating. But I hope to in that time to write a few chapters in advanced. Enjoy!

Chapter III - The Cursed Sword

* * *

Donald seemed to relax a bit once he knew the boys were safe. Scrooge didn't quite know what to make of that. Of course he cared for the boys, he had raised them after all. But the problem was was he wasn't completely sure on why Donald would think that they weren't safe here.

Donald had grown up here, him and Della. They had always seemed to be happy here… so what was he missing?

And where did Della fit in?

"What do you want?" Donald asked, Scrooge not even noticing that he had zoned out.

"What?"

"I'm assuming you wanted something seeing as you practically dragged me here?"

"What do you mean, 'What do you want?' Where have you been? You've been missing for the past 10 years, and you're asking what I want?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business where I've been. I've told you I was leaving, and I left, you got my letter, right? I am an adult, granted freedom of where I live, work and socialization,"

"That letter could have easily been forged, or written under duress. Why would you leave."

"... I don't have to justify my choices to you,"

"I'm the king, I think I'm allowed to know why my heir left… taking three children with him. If anyone here has kidnapped anyone it's you,"

"She gave _me_ the boys," Donald replied threateningly, "So it's not kidnapping, I took care of them because that's what _she_ wanted for them,"

"She wanted you to run away with them."

"Yes,"

" _If_ she wanted that, why couldn't she do that herself?"

Donald didn't reply.

"Where is she?"

"... I don't know."

"You don't know! You both disappear one night without a trace, and you don't know where she went?"

There was a brief pause.

"She's gone, okay. Just accept that you've lost both of us. If you were really that concerned about us you would have never have lost us in the first place. You're just concerned with your politics. It was never about our family… was it? I'm not losing the boys to your messed up games of power,"

"It was always about our family. Don't you dare say I didn't care. I did! I've worked hard for our kingdoms prosperity. Too hard for you to just walk over it with a poorly timed personal rebellion!"

"If you don't mind, you're probably better off with us out of your hair now anyway. Wouldn't want a scandal on our hands, now would we. All sorts of bad publicity, The Prince returns, turns out he just was sick and tired of his Uncle's..."

"What are you going to do, take the boys?"  
"Of course. There better off as far away from this place and you as possible."  
"They're better off on a boat than in a castle?"

"They're better off free," Donald growled.

The door burst open, Scrooge turned, ready to snap angrily at the intrusion, "What-"

Mrs. Beakley didn't even flinch, "I hate to interrupt but the boys seem to have disappeared."

"You lost them,"

"They're probably still around the castle. I just figured I could use your input."

* * *

Webby slipped through the castle quietly, searching for her grandmother. Webby had finished tidying up the small suite she shared with her grandmother, a perk of being the head of staff, a task that often fell to her as her grandmother was always busy. Usually by this time her grandmother would have fetched her to help get ready for lunch, or have had someone else send for her. But this time her Granny had neglected to, and Webby was nothing if not curious.

"So what exactly are we looking for?"

Webby stopped short at the voice, as she stepped out of a passageway. She didn't recognize the voice. It seemed to be a boy's, about her age. One of the stable hands perhaps? That would have explained why she didn't recognize the voice. They rarely had the need to enter the castle proper. She was about to continue on when she heard another, similar, but distinct voice reply.

"I don't know something cool, expensive."

Thieves. There were intruders in the castle.

This was her chance.

Webby took some rope from her satchel and quickly tied it into a lasso, and as the trio rounded the corner she quickly threw it around the invaders, and they didn't even get much of a chance to protest as she tied them up and dragged them back through the passageway into an "unused" room.

* * *

"Who are you and what are you doing in the castle? Who sent you!"

"Don't hurt us,"

"We're just here because of out Uncle Donald."

"Uncle Donald? Like Prince Donald? You're the nephews! The princes!"

"Yes?" Huey finally sputtered out, his brain barely registering his new title. Webby briefly considered if it could be a lie. But the boys were obviously triplets, about her age, and cut them down.

"What's your Uncle like? Who's the oldest? Whose the evil one? Tell me everything?" Webby bounced around them with glee. This was the most exciting thing to happen in the castle in forever. At least as long as she could remember.

"I'm the oldest-" Huey began before being cut off.

"We live on a boat?" Dewey interrupted shrugging.

"And eat fish" Louie added. There was a pause.

"A lot of fish?" Louie continued.

"And?"

"That's about it?"

"We just lived normally traveling from place to place. Typical sailor stuff."

"No way, Prince Donald was the bravest sailor to ever have lived," Webby said, almost in awe. Of course the legendary sailor prince would have fled to the sea.

"We haven't even survived any strong storms while at sea," Dewey muttured.

"Of course, a good sailor would know when strong storms are coming and to avoid them,"

"...Okay?" Louie asked, casting the girl a strange look.

"...Wait a second who are you anyway?"

"Oh, right, I'm Webby. My Granny's the head of staff… Wait…"

"What?"

"Are we friends now?"

"What?"

"Oh, I almost forgot you're the princes… oh no you're the princes… Granny's going to be so upset when she finds out I tied you up…."

The boys shared a few looks, "Don't worry about it."

"Why not?"

"What?"

"We can be friends I guess…" Huey shared a look with his brothers, " we're honestly pretty new here, so we could use someone who know their way around."

"Speaking of which, we're trying to find our Uncle Donald? Do you know where he could be?" Louie asked.

"Or, better idea, do you know where the coolest parts of the castle are?" Dewey asked with a grin

"Oh, sure, no one knows the castle better than me." Webby said with a mix of pride and embarrassment, before realizing that they had requested something of her, "Oh, this way,"

The triplets looked and shrugged behind her, as Webby opened a bookcase and walked into the walls. The boys followed her, as she led them through twists and turns.

* * *

"You lost my boys," Donald said in a low growl as he followed Beakley through the halls.

"Manners," She said, "I'm trying to keep a low profile at the moment, would you rather I recruit the entire castle in looking after them,"

Donald mumbled something unintelligible, which Beakley took as a begrudged agreement.

"This is the hall of secrets!"

"This looks like a room full of old junk,"

"Hey, some of this stuff is pretty cool, like look at this painting,"

"That is king Malcolm. I suppose he would be your great-great…. I don't know, how many greats, grandfather… or maybe it's… no, I'm pretty sure grandfather… anyway, he's a relative of yours."

"Cool," Huey said, studying the painting, "It looks really old,"

"That's why it's kept in here," Webby said, "for safekeeping, there's mostly old paintings, some suits of armor and weapons and stuff in here,"

"Cool," Dewey said lifting a sword,"

"Uh, that's probably not a good idea,"

"Dewey, you'll hurt yourself,"

"I will not,"

"A screech sounded,"

"A lot of the stuff in here is cursed."

"You didn't think to mention that before?" Louie asked.

"I didn't think you'd touch anything,"

* * *

The screech managed to echo around the castle.

"I think we found the boys,"

* * *

"What is going on here!" Scrooge demanded, barging into the room.

"Oh, no, uh Your Majesty," Webby fumbled nervously, moving slightly to stand behind Huey.

"Webby!" Beakley scolded, as she entered with Donald.

"Granny!" Webby exclaimed,

"You're Granny is Mrs. Beakley?"

"You met her?"

"She was the one who showed us to our room?"

"She did introduce herself as the head of staff…" Huey noted, "And Webby did say her grandmother was the head of staff,"

"You're just telling us that now?"  
"I wasn't paying attention!"

"I see you found the princes," Granny said a

"Uh, sorry granny, I thought they were intruders… I mean…"

"It seems your not too far off," Scrooge grumbled

"No, it was me I showed them,"

"Save it Webbigail," Scrooge sighed. Webby shrank behind Huey even further.

"We asked her to show us around," Dewey defended.

"Boys…" Donald began.

"You've been keeping secrets from us," Louie cut him off accusingly, as a sword flew right passed his nose.

"You set off a cursed sword?"  
"How was I supposed to know it was cursed?" Dewey asked.

"I tried to warn you," Webby told him.

"After I had already picked it up,"

"That's enough," Scrooge said, "That sword is cursed to draw blood every time it's unsheathed."

"So…. someone has to die?" Louie asked nervously.

"Webbigail, go fetch a steak from the kitchen,"

"Oh, um, okay!"

"Boys, help me keep it busy!"

"Way to go Dewford," Huey whispered.

"How was I supposed to know it was cursed?"

"Look out," Donald cried, pulling Huey out of the swords path. Scrooge raised his cane, and began to sword fight, or at least he kept it busy parrying, as he didn't have anything to attack, "You could be hurt,"

"You owe us an explanation, Uncle Donald,"

"Later, didn't I tell you we would have this discussion later?"

"You left and told us to find Beakley, you didn't tell us anything?"

"Where is Beakley anyway?"

There was a thud as out of nowhere a wooden block, about the size of a small cat was thrown in front of the sword, getting it stuck. With the sudden extra weight, the sword fell to the floor, the sword continued to move violently however.

"Thank you Beakley,"

She only nodded in response.

"I brought the steak. Fresh from the butcher!"

"That should do lass," Scrooge said, grabbing the steak from her tray and rubbing it over the sword, slicing it, and getting the sword bloody in the process. The sword stopped its movement. Beakley handed him a rag, which he used to wipe the blood off, before going to yank it out?

"Should you really do that?" Huey asked, "I mean, it will just start chasing people again once it's resheathed and taken out again. Scrooge looked at him for a moment.

"Clever boy," Scrooge agreed, "Let's leave this here."

"Uncle Donald…"

"Well, Webby and I will be off. Call if you need something. Mrs. Beakley left the room, and Webby gave a small wave before following after her.


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter IV - Yet Another Reunion

A/N - I was unable to access my work for about a week, and then I struggled to write. I'll probably rewrite this chapter, but in the meanwhile it does it's job, sorta.

* * *

"Why can't anything be simple," Scrooge grumbled.

"So…. we're princes?" Huey asked.

"They already told us that," Louie huffed, crossing his arms.

"I'm trying to get the conversation moving," Huey grumbled back

"Yes… you are princes." Donald replied carefully, "Scrooge is my Uncle, your great Uncle,"

"So… you're the missing Prince?"

"...Yes. I am the missing prince.'

"Missing prince?"

"Don't you know anything? The long lost Twin Prince and Princess of Calisota. They disappeared 10 years ago under mysterious circumstances, leaving Calisota heirless and vulnerable,"

"That's overstating it," Donald sighed.

"Mom's the missing Princess…." Louie murmured, glancing up at Donald questioningly.

Donald cast an uneasy look at Scrooge before replying, "Yes."

Dewey opened his mouth, to question further. He reached his hand into a pocket, and moved to pull out a silver amulet. He could finally learn more about his mom, it was all starting to make sense.

Sorta.

"Wait… you're the heir? " Louie asked suddenly, "As in future King of Calisota?"

"He was..." Scrooge grumbled.

"...Technically," Donald answered slowly.

"Wait...then after you," Louie continued, turning towards Huey

"Technically it _is_ Huey," Donald confirmed.

"Wait!" Huey's meant to inherit the throne?" Dewey blurted out.

"Really?" Huey stepped forward, away from his brothers, and looked up eagerly. At the same time Dewey shrunk down and turned his gaze towards the floor. Of course, it was Huey. He was the oldest.

Who knew three seconds was that big a difference.

"Well… it's not that simple," Donald tried to explain, giving a deep sigh.

"Of course," Scrooge interrupted, "Which is why I can't let you go that easily,"

Donald looked at Scrooge in confusion, and something the boys couldn't quite place. After a moment he regained his composure, "Of course, you're only thinking about yourself aren't you?"

"I'm thinking about the Kingdom? I'm not going to live forever you know,"

"Are you sure," Donald muttered, but Scrooge didn't seem to quite catch the remark.

"And obviously you aren't going to take care of it, you deadbeat,"

"Bold words from someone who lives off of other people's taxes,"

"I work hard for our kingdom. Before I took the throne our Kingdom was in decline, and I single…"

"Single-handedly brought it up to the most prosperous kingdom in the world today," Donald finished in a voice that was somehow both unintelligibly raspy and mockingly high pitched.

Scrooge glared at Donald.

"So… are we going to be staying here or…" Louie asked, filling the awkward silence with his awkward words.

"NO!" Donald blurted.

"Of course," Scrooge affirmed simultaneously.

"Um..."

"We are not staying here any longer than we have to,"

"And where exactly are you planning on going, nephew?"

"Back to the boat,"

"You mean the boat I requested to have taken to the royal port, and is now carefully guarded,"

Donald gave a long hard stare at Scrooge.

"Uncle Donald, you'd really make us go back to the boat," Dewey asked, or rather whined.

Donald gave a sigh, "alright, but I swear, if you harm a hair on their heads,"

"What do you expect me to do? Throw them on the front lines of a war, off a cliff?"

"With you that's not a bad assumption," Donald replied.

Scrooge grumbled in response. He took a breath, "Let's go find Beakley again, let's see if she found anything acceptable for you to wear,"

* * *

"You know, I rather liked my old outfit," Dewey pouted, pulling at the sleeves of a blue coat, "Why is this so stiff?"

"It's fancy," Huey noted, looking at his own in a mirror, awkwardly rubbing his hand along his bare head, "I still think it would look good with my hat,"

"Only you two would complain about wearing these suits instead of our old, patched together..." Louie smirked, moving to stand beside his brother in the mirror.

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT!"

"Okay, Uncle Donald. But he has something else going on there, so I'm not sure he counts,"

"I don't understand why we need to wear these though,"

"Where did these even come from,"

"They were your Uncle Donald's when he was your age,. So the style is a bit outdated, but it will have to do for now," Beakley replied, bursting into the room.

"Aren't you going to knock,"

"Inefficient." Beakley replied, "Maybe when you've learned responsibility, and can take care of yourself"  
Donald slinked into the room behind her,

"Or whenever you choose to grow up,"

"HEY!"

"Tomorrow we will be announcing your return. But in the meanwhile, we a spreading the news of a royal announcement tomorrow and we need to get you ready for it,"

"Ready how exactly," Louie asked carefully.

"Speeches, basic manners. You will probably be introduced to multiple nobles, and while most will be introducing themselves to you, you will still need to know proper etiquette." Beakley recited, pacing slightly.

"Oh boy," Donald groaned.

"We're going to start with a practice meeting with Duke Gander later today…"

"Oh… wait! Gladstone!" Donald shouted, immediately straightening up.

"Right, your cousin Gladstone was in the area so…."  
"Anyone but Gladstone,"

"Gladstone?"

"The Son of your grandfather's sister… Your Uncle Donald's first cousin,"

"More relatives?"

"You've got quite a few relatives to introduce yourselves to," Beakley replied.

"So, what's wrong with him?" Huey asked.

"He's a lazy, luck dependent jerk." Donald declared.

"Lazy, Lucky. Obviously rich. Sounds like my kinda guy," Louie replied.

"That's what I'm worried about," Donald gave Louie a short stare.

"Well, it's been what, 10 years, almost 11? He could have changed." Huey suggested.

"Doubtful,"

"Enough chit-chat. Donald do you remember proper introduction etiquette,"

Donald gave a long sigh.

* * *

"Donald? Is that you?" Gladstone asked, quickly standing up, when Donald stepped into the room, the boys following behind closely. Beakley closed the door behind him, quietly. She made herself as inconspicuous as possible.  
"Gladstone."

"It is," Gladstone exclaimed, throwing his arms around his unprepared cousin,"Your alive?"

"Last I checked,"

"Where have you been?"

"Places,"

"Real specific,"

"The real question is where haven't we been," Louie remarked, somewhat sarcastically, "Besides Duckburg obviously,"

"Don't be ridiculous, we've never left the country," Huey countered.

Gladstone pulled back, to take a look at the source of the voice, "And who are you green….. Three?"

Donald sighed, and turned to gesture to the boys, "Boys, this is Gladstone, Gladstone these are the boys, Huey, Dewey and Louie,"

"It's nice to meet you!" Huey

"Yeah, so you're our…. Uncle? Cousin? What exactly?" Dewey asked.

"First cousin once-removed," Donald informed him, before turning back to Gladstone, and sighed, "These are,"

"Della's?"

"Yeah,"

"Where is she?"

"..."

"Donald,"

"Gone," Donald replied shortly.

"...oh,"

"So…. What are you doing here?"

"A visit? To my favorite Uncle?"

"You know he's not technically you're Uncle right?"

"So? I've always called him Uncle Scrooge?"

Donald grumbled something about him not deserving it.

"So where have you been? I've missed you,"

"Sure you have,"

"No, really. I love Feathery and all, but, well, it's Feathery, who else am I supposed to talk to about stuff,"

"Feathery?" Huey asked.

"Our other cousin," Gladstone explained, "I suppose you haven't seen them since you left,"

"We just got here today,"

"Lucky I was visiting,"

"Unlucky for me," Donald grumbled.

"So, I need to get to know my nephews,"

"Again… you know what whatever,"

"So you are our Uncle!" Dewey exclaimed,

"Honorary," Huey corrected him.

"Semantics," Gladstone shrugged. Donald sighed again.

"They look a lot like you,"

"What?"  
"Della too I suppose. But you two looked alike anyway."

"Do you have a point?"

"It's kinda freaky,"

"Freaky?" Louie asked.

"It's like looking into the past… aren't those your outfits, you hated that coat,"

Donald laughed, "I did, it was too itchy,"

"I agree," Dewey exclaimed, "Why's it so itchy!"

Beakley, who had been standing by the door sighed. She wasn't going to get anywhere with them at this rate. In hindsight, a meeting with Gladstone probably hadn't been the best idea for a formal introduction. But she had to start somewhere.

"So... what did happen to Della? I mean, I knew you were mad at Scrooge, but leaving for 10 years seems a bit excessive,"

"It wasn't long enough, and she's gone, alright,"

"I realize your her twin, but I'm still your cousin, her cousin, don't I deserve to know?"

"I don't know alright," Donald snapped, "That's it. I may have to be in this castle, but I don't have to be in this room, I'm outta here,"

Donald marched out of the room.

This was not going well at all.


	6. Chapter V

Chapter V - The Last Outing

* * *

"Donald!" Gladstone exclaimed, jumping up and chasing him out of the room.

"Uncle Donald?"

"I suppose that went about as well as could have been expected," Beakley sighed, "Boys, let's head back to your room, you have speeches put together,"

Huey, Dewey and Louie shared a look, before sighing.

"Come on boys," Huey announced, standing up. Dewey and Louie groaned. Dewey stood up of his own volition, but Louie had to be dragged up by Dewey and Huey, each one grabbing a wrist.

* * *

"...and I am Prince Llewellyn- No. I am not saying that,"

"Isn't that your name," Beakley asked amused.

"...It's what Uncle Donald said mom named me…" Louie answered quietly.

"Well, nicknames have their place, but not in a formal address,"

"Okay, but why can't my name be Louie, no one would know the difference,"

"It's not an appropriate name for a prince… it has no history,"

"History?" Huey asked.

"Of course, each of your names have history, tied to previous members of the royal family,"

"And I think Louie would stick out," Dewey responded.

Louie groaned, "Fine, And I am Prince Llewellyn Fergus, the youngest, it is an honor to be your prince,"

"That sounds dumb,"

"Shut up," Louie growled, "At least I don't sound as dumb as Dewey,"

"What's wrong with my speech,"

"You are not saying, 'You all have the great honor of me, Prince Dewford Deuteronomy, the greatest () of all time,'"

"Why not,"

"You know what, asking you to write your own script was a bad idea," Beakley sighed, "Why do I even try," Beakley raised her voice, "Look, you have to be formal, and professional,"

"Why can't someone else just write our scripts?" Louie asked.

"If I write your speech you might not like it,"

"I don't think I'm going to like it anyway," Louie muttered.

"Mrs. Beakley?" A voice said, knocking on the door.

"Yes Launchpad?"

"The mayor is asking about the preperations for the announcement tomorrow,"

"I'll be right back," Beakley said, walking out, "Practice while I'm gone,"

"Oh, she's gone," A voice asked, echoing from behind the wall.

The brother's jumped at the voice, "Who's there?" Louie asked nervously.

"Webby?" Huey asked, reconginizing her voice, looking around curiously.

"Oh sorry," Webby whispered, creeping out of a bookcase.

"What the heck?" Dewey blurted.

"I was waiting for Granny to leave," Webby explained.

"Why?"

"I don't know you said we were friends?"

"That's not... you know what, alright," Huey started, before shrugging.

"I can't wait to explore Duckburg," Dewey said, gazing out the window.

"I mean, that will be kind of difficult once everyone knows who you are," Webby noted.

"What?" Dewey asked, turning back towards Webby.

"I mean, you probably won't be allowed out of the castle without guards ever again either," Webby explained, "You know, considering you guys are the heir to the throne, and so you'll be personally escorted everywhere,"

"Wait... what?" Louie asked.

"Guys, we have to explore Duckburg now!" Dewey exclaimed, grabbing onto Huey's shoulders and looking him straight in the eye.

"What, why?" Webby asked.

"We won't be able to really explore if we have guards following us... and like Uncle Donald will let us explore without an adult," Huey continued thoughtfully.

"Webby, can you take us now, before your grandmother gets back?" Louie asked.

"Well..."

The boys didn't wait for her answer before filing into the passageway, Webby following behind.

"You know I've never actually been in Duckburg, right?" Webby asked them.

"What? Don't you live here?" Huey gave her a strange look, but Webby couldn't see as she was facing away from him.

"I mean, yeah, since I was 3, but… I don't really leave the castle," Webby shrugged.

"...we have to take you into Duckburg," Dewey announced.

"Really?" Webby asked, turning to look him in the eye.

"It will be fun, and an adventure," Dewey told her with a grin.

Webby squealed, "Really, you'll take me?"

"You just have to get us out of the castle," Louie reminded her.

"... I think I can do that?" Webby replied.

"You think?" Louie asked.

"There aren't as many passageways that lead out of the castle, but, I think I found one a couple weeks ago," She explained.

"Well then what are we waiting for, lead the way!"

* * *

"Webby, you freaky genius," Dewey declared, as the group stepped out into the warm sunshine.

"Is this Duckburg?" Webby asked, looking around.

"I mean probably, have you seriously never left the castle," Huey asked.

"Granny is kind of overprotective," Webby explained.

"I wouldn't imagine," Louie muttured.

* * *

"Boys? ….Not again…"

* * *

"The boys have run off again,"

"What?"

"The boys have disappeared… I haven't looked very hard, but I can't find Webby either,"

"It's a large castle, and there's a lot of hidden passageways, their probably exploring…"

Beakley groaned, "I just thought I'd let you know…"

* * *

"Ooo, what's that!" Webby said, about to run off towards a street performer. Huey grabbed her shirt and tugged her back.

"Webby wait! Before we go exploring we should probably lay down some rules,"

"Right right, meet back here in 2 hours, at noon," Dewey said.

"This is Webby's first outing, remember," Huey reminded them, "We should stick together as a group,"

"I just want to see the Treasury bin!" Louie said shrugging.

"Boring, I want to see the markets, the markets are always the most interesting part of any town."

"Didn't you head straight to the Castle,

"Well, duh, besides the Castle. That's just a given, most cities don't have castles"

"Webby, do you know any good places?"

"Um… I've heard that there's a good library in the treasury building..."

"How about Funzo's?"

"Funzo's?"

"Yeah," Louie said pointing at a flyer, advertising food and entertainment, "It looks like a restaurant of some point,"

"You think they'll let kids in?" Webby asked, "And do we have any money?"

Huey pulled a pouch of coins out of his pocket, "Why not?"

"I am getting kind of hungry," Webby admitted.

"It's settled then,"

* * *

Webby ran ahead of the triplets gleefully, taking in the sights and sounds of the city. She turned away from her path for a moment and ran straight into a large beagle.

"Hey,"

"Sorry Sir," Webby apologized quickly before she could even look at the face of the person she ran into.

"Geez Webby," Huey sighed.

"Webby, come on, it's only a matter of time before Uncle Donald starts looking for us," Dewey said, overtaking her.

"This might be our last chance to properly explore Duckburg before… whatever happens when you are officially royal. I don't know." Louie threw his hands up in the air.

"And Uncle Scrooge isn't likely to let us go so easy either," Huey noted. Webby nodded and ran off after them, not even looking back.

"Uncle Scrooge?" Bigtime asked slowly, thinking carefully.

"Who are those brats?" Bouncer asked.

"You don't think they're actually King Scrooge's nephews don't you?" Burger asked, fiddling with his hands nervously.

"Do you know any other Scrooges?" Bigtime asked with a bit of a side glare.

"King Scrooge doesn't have any family," Burger reminded him.

"Well they look the part," Bigtime responded.

"And They came from the direction of the passageway we use to invade the castle," Bouncer added.

"That could be a coincidence," Burger

"But if it isn't?" Bigtime asked.

"I don't know,"

"Let's investigate, there's rumors of something going down in the castle the past couple days," Bigtime reminded them, smirking.

"I suppose it's worth a look," Burger admitted.

* * *

"This is it boys, Funzo's," Huey announced.

"And Webby," Dewey added. Webby beamed.

"Oh, we've been to places like this," Louie observed.

"Like what?"

"They're usually places where kids hang out," Huey explained, "cheap food, some gambling disguised as carnival games… Uncle donald would take us to one in Spoonerville from time to time, whenever he visited an old friend of his,"

"An old friend of Prince Donald?" Webby asked.

"I guess?" Louie told her, slowly.

"I don't really know how they met?" Huey told her.

"His name was Goofy," Dewey supplied.

"Goof?" Webby asked.

"Yes?" Huey affirmed.

"I think I've seen that name somewhere, now if only I was…" Webby started talking to herself.

"You can look into it later, let's enjoy the festivities." Dewey reminded her.

The boys split up immediately.

"Wait!" Webby cried, glancing at each of the brothers, before running after Louie.

Louie picked a table and sat down.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get something to drink,"

"How? Doesn't Huey have all the money,"

"Who needs money when you have the oldest currency in the world,"

"What do you have to trade? Gold nuggets? Grain? Cattle?"

"What? Not bartering, flattery,"

"Flattery?"

"Flattery, watch and observe," Louie told her with a wink, before turning to walk up to one of the waitresses, "Excuse me miss, is that just the lanterns, or is that your natural glow?"

"Cute kid, what do you want," she replied, amused.

"Just something to drink please," Louie said with a wink. Webby watched carefully,

"Alright," the waitress said, reaching behind a counter.

"Preferably something sweet and cold," Louie added.

"I think I know what you mean," The waitress agreed, handing him a cup of juice.

"Thanks, do you have a name, to go with your pretty face?"

"Jane,"

"Thanks, Jane, I bet I'll be seeing more of you, the name's Louie Duck,"

Louie walked back towards Weby,"

"She just gave you a freebie?"

"You just got to know who you're talking to,"

"But you've never met her before,"

"She's a people pleaser," Louie explained, taking a sip.

"How can you tell?"

"Just go and try,"

"Um..."

* * *

"They went into there," Bouncer noted.

"Of course, you think I followed them all the way here and didn't see them go in?" Bigtime asked.

"So let's go in," Bouncer continued.

"We can't get noticed," Burger argued.

"What's it matter, the kids don't stand a chance against us anyway," Bigtime said with a smirk.

* * *

"Oh no," Webby murmured.

"What?" Louie asked, "Too scared?"

"No, not that, the Beagle boys," She said pointing towards a trio of large, "I can't believe I didn't recognize them without their masks."

"Who?"

"Beagle boys, they're a criminal gang, they've been trying to take over the kingdom for years"

"And they're still around,"

"They're more of an annoyance than anything, they break into the castle about once a month, we still don't know how they get in..."

"Webby, we have to find my brothers!"

"Oh, yeah, I bet they overheard us talking earlier,"

"Oh, no,"


	7. Chapter VI

Chapter VI - That one meeting that keeps happening

* * *

"Excuse us for the interruption, but we're looking for someone!" Big time Beagle announced, as he and his brothers climbed to the center stage, "4 Ducklings…. About yea high,"

Huey stopped short, and quietly moved behind a stand.

"They're talking about us aren't they," He muttered, only to himself. Huey studied the trio carefully, they looked somewhat similar, perhaps brothers? But there outfits, far to patched and dissimilar to be members of the Scrooge's royal guard.

"Huey!" A voice whisper yelled at him through the fearful whimpering of the crowd.

Who were these guys who seemed to put the entire establishment on edge?

"Dewey,"

"Who do you think they are?"

"Our first royal kidnapping,"

"You think they're here for us?" Dewey asked, moving towards his brother with a bounce in his step, "As in our first royal kidnapping attempt?"

"Why do you sound excited, this is a _very bad thing_ ,"

"How much do you think our ransom will be?"

"We need to find Louie and Webby and get out of here," Huey replied, "No ransoms, how did they even find out about us?"

"Come on, we know they're here, we're just concerned, it's time to take them home,"

* * *

"Okay, so we don't want to cause a scene," Donald declared, "So could you all change into street casual clothes,"

A moment passed, and the small group of guards looked at each other awkwardly.

"Excuse me, but can you repeat that your highness?"

"JUST CHANGE YOUR DAMN CLOTHES!"

"What?" A voice whispered to another,

"He said change your clothes," Another voice whispered back, clearly trying to avoid the Prince's anger, but to no avail.

"Change into what?" Yet another voice asked.

Donald grumbled in frustration. One part of him knew it wasn't exactly fair of him to get mad at their inability to understand him, it was something he was cursed with, but he didn't have time for this, not when his boys were roaming the streets of Duckburg unsupervised.

"Um, Your Highness?"

"Street casual, we don't want to cause a scene,"

"I am more than capable of taking care of this," Mrs. Beakley informed Donald, "This is after all part of my job,"

"MY BOYS, MY JOB," He shouted, marching up, and looking straight into her face.

Honestly, why was she so tall?

Beakley groaned quietly. Donald bit his tongue and ignored it, turning back towards the guard.

"I'll distract them while you find your brothers," Webby told Louie decidedly.

"What, are you crazy, that one's head alone is almost the size of your entire body,"

"You're the priority," Webby said, as easily as if she was talking about dinner, "My life is easily forfeited,"

"What, are you crazy?"

"You already said that."

"Well do you know any martial arts?"

"No?"

"Have any weapons on hand?"

"You carry weapons?"

"So, you find your brothers, and I'll keep them occupied. They probably won't even bother with me too much anyway, I'll be right behind you"

After a moment's hesitation Louie finally gave in, "You better be, because as soon as I find Huey and Dewey we're coming back for you,"

Louie ran off before Webby could reply. She turned towards the Beagle boys, and drew a dagger she had hidden in a pocket in her skirt, "Hey… Ugly, over here, looking for me?"

"Look, that's one of the brats, the one that ran into me!" One of the Beagle boys shouted from somewhere behind Louie. Louie didn't look back, but instead scanned before him for signs of Huey's red cap, and Dewey's blue cloak.

"Where would they be?" Louie muttered. Huey had the money… and Dewey loved playing the games…. Louie turned towards the game stands, weaving through looking for the familiar colors. But he didn't have to go far, as standing hidden behind, one of the stands, in view of the attackers was his brothers.

"Is that Webby?" Dewey asked.

"No, it's just a random girl who happens to look just like her, who knew she had a long lost twin," Louie replied, in between his panting breaths.

"Louie,"

"I didn't know she could fight,"

"She said she knew…" Louie finally turned to look back at the confrontation. Webby was deftly avoiding the blows of all three, but it was clear she was getting a bit tired keeping away from all three.

"We have to help her," Dewey said, stepping out of behind the stand.

"What can we do?" Huey asked him, grabbing his wrist to tug him back, "We have to think,"

"I promised Webby I'd come back once I found you guys," Louie informed his brothers, when suddenly, a loud boom sounded and, the already tense crowds, began to run away in panic. A smell of oil burning filled the air.

"Oh great, how are we going to get through the crowds," Huey groaned

"Are you boys okay?" A kind passerby asked.

"Our friend," Louie started

"I'm sure she's fine," The young woman said, guiding them into the crowds, "You can find her later,"

"You don't understand," Dewey continued, and attempted to push back into the rush, but to no avail

"Dewey wait, let's go get help!" Huey suggested. Dewey gave a reluctant nod, and followed his brothers out.

* * *

"Look what you did, now everyone left, and the Princes with them," Bigtime scolded Bouncer, who had accidentally knocked a lamp into a pot of oil, causing a fire that had spread to the curtains.

"How do you know they're the princes?" Webby asked.

"See I told you," Bigtime told his brothers arrogantly.

"So what does that make you, a princess," Burger asked, almost in awe of the idea.

Webby shook her head violently, "No, I"m just the granddaughter of the head housekeeper,"

"This one's useless, she's just the help!" Burger whined.  
"Let's go before we're caught and Ma has to bail us out again," Bigtime grumbled, and began to run off, his brothers following him.

Webby considered following, but knew she promised Louie she would follow him. Webby looked around at the empty establishment.

"Boys?" Webby asked.

"Donald walked the streets, or rather ran the streets, with Beakley close behind,"

"You know, just because there's trouble down at the docks doesn't mean the boys and Webby are there,"

"You don't know my boys,"

Webby had wandered out of the building, and away from the docks, avoiding what appeared to be workers to come put out the fire, and those who wanted to help her find her parents.

Part of her knew she should head back to the castle, where her Granny was almost certainly waiting to scold her on her bad behavior, and to where the boys were waiting to know if she was alright. Even after Louie had promised her he'd come back.

She knew she shouldn't have been mad, after all, he was the prince, and he shouldn't have come back for her. But it still kinda hurt that she had hoped.

But Webby found her feet had taken her to a sandy surface, that shifted beneath her as she walked.

Oh, the ocean!" Webby said, as she noticed the expansive scene before her, boats dotted the sparkling seas, "A beach!" Webby ran out onto the white sand, and put her feet into the ocean, "It's so pretty,"

The caste did lie along the coast, but it also lay on a cliffside, so it didn't have much in the way of a beach.

Webby stood for a few moments, taking in the sun and icy cold waters, before finally investigating her surroundings.

"Oh a bottle!" Webby said cheerfully, to no one but herself as she picked it up, and opened it.

"Please help, trapped," Webby murmured, reading the message aloud. She looked up, looking to see where the letter had come from. Perhaps from that second stretch of docks, further up the coast.

Webby stood straighter, "Hold tight, I'm on my way!"

"Where did Webby go?" Huey asked, weaving through the dispersing crowds.

"You don't think she's still in there do you?" Louie asked, looking at the burning building.

"Did you see how she was fighting, of course, she escaped," Dewey reassured her.

"Uh oh, Uncle Donald, 10 o'clock," Huey whispered, stopping suddenly.

"Mrs. Beakley too," Louie added,

"Let's go," Dewey said, already turned to run in the other direction.

"Couldn't they maybe help us find her," Huey suggested, sparing a look back.

"Do you want to get in trouble?" Dewey asked.

"We can't let them know we lost her," Louie added.

As Webby bounded along the shoreline, she spotted two more bottles, both with similar messages. She soon came upon an amphitheater, currently empty save a young girl, not much older than her, as she tossed a third bottle into the water.

"You, you're the one with the messages?" Webby asked.

The girl jumped a bit startled, before glancing at the bottle that was drifting away, "Oh, yeah, you saw them?"

"I came to help,"

"Oh, well, I don't actually need help," the girl looked Webby over, "And I'm not sure how much help you would have been anyway,"

"I can take care of myself," Webby replied, bounding into the ocean to grab her last bottle, not even getting so much of the hem of her skirt wet. Webby looked at the at the girl as she played with the bottle. She seemed to be telling the truth. Sure, her clothes might have seen better days, but she didn't seem harmed in any way, "Why'd you throw the bottles, then?"

The girl shrugged, "I don't know, something to do,"

"Well, I didn't mean to bother you,"

"It's fine," she assured her with a wave of her hand, but then gave her a curious look, "I haven't seen you around here before,"

"Oh, I'm Webby,"

"Lena,"

"So… you live around here,"

"I guess you could say that,"

"So what are you doing?"

"You mean besides talking to you?"

"Hey, you want to go to a party?"

"A party?"

"Sure,"

"I'd love too!"

* * *

"This would have been the perfect gift for Ma's birthday too," Bigtime complained to his brothers as they approached their home.

"She would have been so proud of us for once," Burger added.

"Guess we're always meant to be the losers of the family," Bouncer sighed.

"Not even that, the Ugly Losers do it better than we do," Burger countered.

"Ma's going to be upset when she hears we got her nothing for her birthday," Bigtime groaned, looking towards home tentatively.

His brothers nodded in solemn agreement.


	8. Chapter VII

Chapter VII - An Unfortunate Party to Crash

A/N: Sorry about this chapter being a bit slow. I also just wanted to thank all those who have taken the time to read, and especially to those who have taken their time to review it means a lot to me, you know who you are.

* * *

"So where are we headed anyway?" Webby asked, looking at Lena eagerly, her eyes practically shining in excitement, as cliche as it was. Lena withheld a slight groan.

"Just to the biggest celebration in Duckburg," Lena answered with a casual smirk. Lena glanced over her again. She wasn't entirely sure what to make of Webby, but she figured she would be entertaining, at least for now. Not everyday you met someone like her.

"Sounds like fun," Webby agreed, "But isn't it getting late for a party?"

Someone as naive and pure as a newborn kitten.

Lena glanced at the setting sun briefly, "A party during the day? That wouldn't be much fun at all?"

"Oh, right," Webby agreed, but it was clear she wasn't entirely sure of what she was saying.

Lena soon stopped at a building. The windows were in pitiful shape, some no longer existing, and the door was locked up tight, "Here we are,"

"Hey, are you sure this is the right place? It doesn't look like we can get in," Webby glanced over the building curiously, but with a slight bit of unease.

"No one is invited to these kinds of parties. What kind of fun would that be?"

"So like a surprise party?" Webby said, straightening up.

Lena thought a bit, "Mmm…. sure… sorta,"

Webby bounded up the wall, into the door, and down to open a window, where Lena hopped in.

"Thanks, Pink," Lena said, patting her head affectionately.

"What?" Webby asked, before glancing down at her outfit, "Oh… Ha, pink, cause my dress is pink,"

"It sure is," Lena agreed.

"Okay then Black," Webby said cheerfully.

Lena raised an amused eyebrow, "...maybe leave the nicknames to me,"  
Webby briefly frowned, before taking a look around, "Oh, okay… there's a lot of weird costumes here,"

"...I don't think anyone's wearing costumes,"

Webby's eyes widened in a sudden realization, "Wait… that's… is everyone here a Beagle Boy!?"

"I mean, yeah, it's for Ma Beagle's Birthday," Lena asked, "You know…"

"I can't take on all of them!" Webby interrupted in a sudden harsh whisper.

"Who said anything about taking them on?" Lena asked, giving her an odd look.

"What are you two little girlies doing here?" Webby and Lena jumped slightly at the voice.

"Heard you guys were having a party," Lena shrugged, quickly regaining her composure, "Wanted to see if you guys actually knew how to throw a party,"

"Hey Ma, we've got some party crashers!" Another Beagle Boy called.

"Party crashers huh, well show them the Ol' Beagle boy hospitality," A distinctly more feminine voice ordered, as Ma Beagle came down the stairs, "I'm honored you wanted to come to my birthday!"

"Wait a second, That's the girl who beat us up earlier," Lena glanced at a particularly large Beagle Boy, in surprise.

Ma glanced them over once, and then back at her son, "What? You were beat up by a little girl? And you have the guts to consider yourselves my sons? You didn't even get anything for my birthday?"

"You beat them up?" Lena asked, echoing Ma's question.

"Well, yeah, but they attacked first," Webby gave a shrug.

"But Ma, you don't understand, that girl lives at the castle, she said her grandmother was the head housekeeper,"

"You picked a fight with Beakley's girl?"

"Let's run, while their distracted," Webby tugged on Lena's sleeve and the pair began to creep their way out the way they came as the family was distracted. When they reached the window and climbed out Webby turned to run, but noticed Lena wasn't following her.

"She was with the princes?"

"You live at the castle?"

"Since forever, actually this is the first time I've been outside,"

"Well that explains a lot,"

"Princes? The Prince disappeared years ago, what do you mean?"  
"She was with three boys, all about her age, and they said something about their uncle Scrooge. They must have been his brats, imagine what we could get if we got our hands on them,"

"You idiots, there's no way those brats belong to Scrooge!" Ma cried, "That fool doesn't have any family anymore,"

"Actually, there's been an odd amount of the royal guard wandering the city," One of the 6th Avenue Friendlies supplied, "I overheard one say they were looking for the princes,"

"What are you doing?"

"I want to hear their argument," She explained.

"Imagine that, you didn't completely fail at something for once," Ma muttered, 'Well, guess what, I want those three here, in front of me, can you do that for your Ma, on her birthday,"

"Of course,"

"What did they look like, did you say there were multiple?"

"I bet if we can catch up to that girl she can tell us where to find them,"

"What do you mean catch up…. Where did they go!"

"They crept out while you were arguing,"

"Idiots the lot of ya," Ma muttered.

"What did they look like,"

"Uh, they were… ducks… and one was in a red had, another had a blue cloak, and… one wore green?"

"Is that it?"  
"They all looked the same!"

"Don't tell them, they're the competition,"

"We should get going," Webby insisted. Lena relented, and followed her out into the night,"

* * *

"Guys, we've been looking for Webby for hours," Louie said, "And we haven't found her, are we sure she didn't head back to the castle?"

"Um, well," Dewey twisted his beak, searching for an answer.

"If she had gone back to the castle I'm sure we would have heard by now," Huey reasoned.

"Yes, exactly," Dewey added.  
"From who? "The guards that we're avoiding," Louie asked, giving his brother a side eye.

The trio stopped, and looked at each other, "... Guys, maybe we should head back… it is getting late, and we've probably scared Uncle Donald a lot by now." Huey said after a moment, "And Webby might have headed back, and even if she didn't, they'll be looking for one, not four,"

"Spoilsports," Dewey muttered.

"Yeah, problem, how exactly do we get back. It's dark, and I can't see the castle,"

"...That would be a problem,"

* * *

Webby and Lena took shelter in an alleyway, in between a tree and the house it had grown too close to.

"Well, that was fun, I suppose you better be getting back to your castle there, huh?" Lena asked, looking away from Webby and in the castle's general direction. Webby could have almost sworn she was avoiding looking at her.

"They're going to go after the Princes," Webby told her, "I have to find the boys,"

"Oh, right… the Princes? Explain?" Lena said, snapping back to look Webby in the eye.

"Oh, well, it's kinda top secret right now, but Prince Donald has returned… with his nephews, so you know…."

"Prince Donald has returned?" Lena asked, with an eyebrow raised, "I was half convinced he didn't exist, can't blame him for leaving, I bet families are terrible, no matter how rich you are,"

"Why would you think that?" Webby asked, "Family is amazing?"

"What, do you have a great family?" Lena asked a bitter bite to her words.

"I… I have my Granny?" Webby replied. For a brief moment, Webby thought of her parents, but the thought disappeared when Lena began talking.

"Just your granny, well I guess we're even, I just have my aunt," Lena replied, she paused for a moment before muttering under her breath, "I hate her,"

"Oh... that's... too bad," Webby murmured, not entirely sure what else to say, "I - I love my Granny, and… I don't know,"

"It's okay Pink, I'm sure your Granny does nothing but spoil you rotten, but… why would Prince Donald even come back?" Lena asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Well, he didn't want to…" Webby widened her eyes, "We're off topic, we need to find the princes!"

"How did they even end up out here in the first place? Don't they have like, royal guards or something," Lena asked with a hand wave.

"Well, Duckburgs a big city… and they're probably looking… oh, right, sorry. We snuck out,"

Lena gave her an odd look, "Wow, you snuck the Princes out of the castle, I have to say I'm kind of impressed,"

"It wasn't that hard, there's a secret passageway I found not too long ago," Webby replied, somewhat sheepishly, before she narrowed her eyes to look at Lena, "but I need to find them before the Beagle Boys do."

"Why bother, what have they ever done for you," Lena asked, looking out towards the city's center.

"They're the princes, I'm supposed to protect them," Webby replied, slightly confused.

"Eh, I think the Royalty is dumb anyway, we've been doing just fine without them, " Lena shrugged, "Why, and aren't you going to be in trouble when they find out you helped them sneak out,"

Webby paused a moment, thinking this new information through, "Well, maybe, I mean Granny's going to be really mad, but, well, they're my friends too!"

"Really, they're your friends?" Lena asked, this information seeming to genuinely surprise her.

"I mean, they said they were,"

"I'm sure they did," Lena rolled her eyes, "But didn't they abandon you,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you got separated," Lena gestured to her with her arm.

"Oh, well, I told them to run when we were attacked by the Beagle Boys," Webby explained.

"Of course you did,"

Webby stood up a bit straighter, "Well, I'm going to go, you can come... if you want,"

"You're pretty serious about this huh," Lena asked, almost a bit amused.

"Of course,"

Lena sighed, "Look, I'll help you look, but don't expect me to help them if things go south,"

Webby declared, "Alright, we'll start at Funzo's!"

Lena gave her a look of absolute bewilderment, "Funzo's? Why?"


	9. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII - The Magnificent Return to Wherever they Just Came From

* * *

"Hey, guys, I think I see Funzo's," Huey said. He pushed himself up onto his tiptoes, and leaned forward onto Dewey for balance, "Isn't that the flag?"

"So we're back where we started," Louie said, squinting slightly, glancing through the darkness toward the almost completely abandoned Funzo's.

"This is great!" Huey corrected, "Now we know where we are,"

"So you remember how to get to the castle from here?" Dewey asked.

"Well, not exactly. I think I mostly remember how to get back from Funzo's, but if Funzo's is that way, the castle is that way, so going back to Funzo's would be going out of our way,"

"Oh, look what we found," A voice spoke suddenly, sending chills down the trio's backs.

"That wasn't either of you two… was it," Louie asked, moving his hands out of his jacket pockets and around Huey's arm.

"Louie, you know what we sound like, right?" Dewey asked.

"Just making sure," Louie squeaked. The trio turned to face the direction of the voice. Dewey moved slightly in front of his brothers. Huey snatched Dewey's arm and tugged him a bit closer. A trio of figure's crept out of the darkness.

"Aren't you the Beagle boys?" Dewey asked.

"I see our reputation precedes us,"

"You literally tried to kidnap us a few hours ago," Huey replied, deadpan, placing a comforting hand on Louie's head.

"Oh, right,"

"What are the odds?" Bigtime laughed, "I told you we'd find 'em if we headed back to Funzo's,"

"We actually weren't trying to get back to Funzo's, this is kind of an accident," Dewey pipped up.

"And Funzo's is like, half a mile that way," Huey added

"No matter, get 'em boys,"

* * *

"That's Louie!" Webby exclaimed stopping suddenly. Lena almost ran into her but managed to stop only a few inches behind her.

"What?" Lena asked still stumbling forward.

'That scream," Webby said, pointing in the direction of the sound.

"Oh that scream," Lena sighed rolling her eyes

"Did you hear any other screams?" Webby asked, looking concerned.

"Well, no not tonight," Lena said, "I'm just messing with you,"

"We go that way,"

"The scream sounded like it came from pretty far away, besides how do you know what was Louie's scream," Lena asked curiously. She hadn't gotten the impression they had known each other that long.

"He made that same scream when I tied him up, yesterday,"

"Wait… What?" Lena asked, not for the first time that night wondering what exactly she had involved herself in.

"I thought they were invaders," Webby shrugged, "Now come on,"

Lena waited a moment, glanced back, and then followed behind Webby. Lena would rather be involved in this then home.

* * *

"That was Louie!"

"What?"

"That scream!" Donald said, already halfway down the street towards the sound.

"What scream?" Beakley asked, clearly exhausted and annoyed at the hours spent on the street searching for the wayward new princes (and granddaughter). But Donald was already gone.

She didn't get paid enough for this.

* * *

"They're not here," Webby said thoughtfully,"

"How do you know the sound came from here," Lena asked, kicking a pebble idly.

"But they were," Webby insisted.

"Huh?"

"That's Dewey's cloak," Webby explained, pointing at the object.

"What?"

"He had it on him,"

"So what, they've been kidnapped," Lena asked, a semi-annoyed, semi-amused smirk on her face.

"The Beagle Boys found them first," Webby announced.

"This way." A rough voice said, catching Webby's attention.

"You're sure that was Louie?" Lena asked, paying no attention to the voice.

"Oh no," Webby whispered. Lena glanced towards the voice before grabbing Webby's wrist and ducking into the alleyway, hiding away.

"That's Dewey's cloak," Donald explained.

"Who are they," Lena snapped in a hushed voice.

"My Granny and Prince Donald," Webby whispered back.

Lena didn't say anything, and peeked out from their hiding spot.

"They've been kidnapped," Donald growled.

"Who would have bothered kidnapping them… and who would have managed to… unless Webby wasn't with them, and they got split up."

"She's good," Lena murmured. Donald glanced towards the girls hiding spot.

"What?" Beakley asked.

"I thought I heard something,"

"We should keep searching for clues,"

"It's probably the Beagle Boys,"

"So let's go,"

"We don't actually know where they've been hiding out." Beakley said, "And we haven't exactly had too much of a reason to try and figure it out until now,"

Donald muttered some very uncouth things under his breath.

* * *

"Maybe heading out was a bad idea," Louie suggested as he was held securely in one arm, unable to move. Louie glared at his brothers from across the Beagle, particularly Dewey slightly.

"How did they find out about us," Huey asked.

"Maybe exploring Duckburg in general was a bad idea," Louie suggested again.

"But guys, Uncle Donald had been hiding this from us, we didn't know about any of this," Huey pointed out.

"And we still don't know why?" Dewey added.

"We can hear you brats you know,"

"Oh, right," Dewey gave a nervous laugh.

"So what," Louie asked, rolling his eyes, "We aren't insulting you are we?"

"You'll make a nice gift to Ma," Bigtime informed them, ignoring their conversation.

"And we lost Webby," Huey pipped up, ignoring him in turn.

"We wouldn't have lost Webby if it wasn't for you Hubert," Dewey shot back.

"I didn't think this would happen, Dewford!" Huey growled.

"Guys, now isn't really the time," Louie replied.

* * *

"We know where they are," Webby blurted, as soon as Beakley and Donald had left.

"So what, are we going to go back and get them," Lena asked, already starting towards the Beagle Boys.

"We should tell Granny, so she can help us," Webby said, turning hesitantly towards the direction her grandmother had taken.

"Why do that when we can get them ourselves,"

"But…"

"How bad could it be, we know where they are, and it will keep attention away from us when we rescue them," Lena said with a confident smirk.

"Oh alright,"

* * *

"Oh, how wonderful, Maybe this day isn't a total loss after all,"

"...And who are you?" Louie asked.

"You've never heard of me?"

"Um, well,"

"We're kinda new to town?" Huey explained.

"...Of course," Ma groaned, "I'm Ma Beagle, you're Uncle's worst nightmare,"

"Uncle Scrooge?" Huey questioned.

"Who else!"

"Our Uncle Donald?" Dewey suggested.

"You're horrible to gloat too,"

"So what is your goal here?"

"What?"

"Are you looking for money," Louie asked, "or is this more of a take over the crown type of thing,"

"That's it, tie them up, I'm going to bed. I have an early appointment with the king tomorrow,"

* * *

"And we're back where we started," Lena announced, dramatically gesturing to the Beagle house.

"So we have to figure out where they're keeping the boys," Webby said thoughtfully, studing the house.

"Shouldn't be that hard," Lena said, joining her,

"Soo… up high? In an inner room?" Webby suggested, "In the dungeons?"

"I don't think the Beagle's have a dungeon, they probably have a cellar,"

"So, no dungeons,"

Lena rolled her eyes, "If I were Ma Beagle, I'd want them where they couldn't escape, and where I could keep an eye on them,"

"I guess we just have to get in and luck around huh?"

"Yep,"

"But we should still have a plan of where to look first,"

"How about the top floors," Lena pointed towards the roof.

"How are… oh," Webby noticed a ladder leaning against the side of the house.

"Let's go Pink,"

"Hey, Lena, can I ask you something,"

"Uh, depends?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"'Cause I got nothing better to do?"

"But this is dangerous, and you could get hurt,"

"I could get hurt anyway, no matter what I'm doing,"

"But-"

"Enough questions, let's rescue your dumb princes and get out of here,"

"Alright,"

"Well this isn't so bad," Louie said, looking around.

"We're tied up in a pantry," Huey pointed out.

"I was being sarcastic,"

"Hey, at least we aren't, being burned to death. And hey, it's actually pretty warm in here," Dewey added optimistically.

"Now really isn't the time to be playing the "it could be worse" game," Louie said, a deadpan look on his face.

"I'm hungry,"

"Really," Louie asked, trying to give Dewey a side eye, but failing due to the way they were tied, back to back.

"We are literally surrounded by food," Dewey pointed out defensively.

"I wonder…" Louie murmured thoughtfully, scanning the lower shelves.

"We shouldn't steal food," Huey reminded him.

Louie rolled his eyes, "You shouldn't kidnap people either, and here we are,"

"Fair,"

* * *

"It's empty," Webby said, glancing around what appeared to be a large bedroom, with mattresses scattered across the floor.

"They're probably still out looking for the Princes,"

"So this should be pretty easy,"

"Ma is so proud of us!"

"Oh no," Lena and Webby murmured simultaneously, pressing themselves against the wall, as the trio of Beagle Boys entered the room.

"Ma still seemed a bit upset," Burger asked.

"She was upset with the brats, not with us," Bigtime pointed out.

"I suppose that's true," Bouncer agreed, laying across a mattress near the door.

"Well, we showed the others," Bigtime announced, "I can't wait for them to get home so we can rub it in their faces,"

Lena and Webby shared a look, and crept out of the room, watching the preoccupied Beagle Boys carefully. Once in the hall they kept their backs pressed against the hallway.

"You don't think someone should keep and eye on them?"

"They're locked up tight, they aren't going anywhere,"

"Yeah, but what if they have to go, we don't want them doing that in our pantry,"

"Uugh, you're right,"

"They're in the pantry," Webby whispered to Lena excitedly.

"Then let's go!" Lena whispered back, sneaking down the stairs. The moment Lena put her foot on the stairs it let out a squeak. Lena and Webby glanced at each other.

"What was that,"

Webby and Lena dashed down the stairs, "Where's the pantry?" Webby whispered panicked.

"I'd try the kitchen," Lena replied.

"Where's the kitchen?"

"I don't know!"

"You again?"

"Webby? Is that you?" A voice shouted suddenly

"Dewey? Guys?"


	10. Chapter IX

Chapter IX - The Conclusion of the Beginning

* * *

Webby grabbed Lena's wrist and dove towards the direction of the voice, finding herself in the kitchen, Webby laughed nervously, "Yeah, it's me,"

Lena slammed the door in a Beagle boys face and pressed herself against the weak door.

"Hey, I don't think this will hold," Lena warned, as Webby pushed a chair against it.

"Hurry up then!" Dewey replied.

"So you're the princes huh?" Lena asked, and amused smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth. Of course, the boys couldn't see that from where they sat in a dark room. In fact, they didn't really have a face to put to the voice at all. The brothers shared an odd look, "Looks like we finally found you,"

"Uh, who are you, anyway?" Louie asked.

"Oh right, guys this is Lena,"  
"Forget that, get us out," Dewey reminded the girls.

"It's locked," Lena noted, jiggling the door.

"No duh," Louie replied

"Uh, yeah, hold on a second,"

Webby pulled out a knife from a pocket.

"Wait, have you had that the whole time?" Lena asked.

"Uh, yeah,"

"We could have used it?"

"We didn't need it,"

"What does Webby have?" Huey asked curiously.

"A knife?" Lena replied as the pantry door swung open.

As the kitchen door opened.

"Oh no," the children chorused in frustration.

"Run!" Lena cried.

"We're still tied up here," Louie shouted.

"Sorry," Webby said, and yanked her knife from the door, and sliced the ropes.

Just to be cornered by a Beagle Boy.

"Webby!" Lena called out concerned, but her voice was muffled.

"Boys!" A voice cried.

"Uncle Donald!" The triplets called out in a mix of relief and guilt..

"Webby!"

"Granny," Webby replied, far more on the guilty side.

Donald burst into the room, dragging the rather large Beagle away from the door, "Get away from my Boys!"

The four children scurried out of the room, and watched with wide eyes as Donald fought the Beagle Boy with a rarely seen (distinctly unrefined) fury.

"I was not aware he could do that," Beakely noted, "as she punched another

"You, Beakley!" Ma shouted entering, the already crowded, and already destroyed kitchen.

"Been a while," Beakley groaned, "Donald, take the kids,"  
"But Lena!" Webby said suddenly, rapidly looking for her friend.

"Who?" Beakley asked.

"Lena!" Webby noticed, as she noticed a smirking Beagle taking her outside. Webby chased after her friend. Mrs. Beakley chased after her, pushing her enemies to the side as her granddaughter wove her way through those same enemies.

"I'd be careful!" another Beagle boy appears from outside, joining his brother, but something about his smirk

"What are you doing with that girl," Beakley asked, finally catching up to Webby, and pulling her granddaughter back.  
"You're going to give us what we want,"

"What do you want?" Mrs. Beakley asked.

"Uhh,"

"What do we want,"

"We want to rule Duckburg," Ma Beagle reminded them.

"So, give us Duckburg and we'll give you the girl,"

Ma groaned, "Why would Scrooge give up an entire kingdom for some random girl,"

"So… we kill her,"

"No!" Webby cried.

Beakley punched Ma. Donald burst out the back door, knocking down Ma, and jumping over her, knocking into the Beagle boy.

Lena screamed, but in the Beagle's surprise he dropped Lena, and she stumbled backwards.

"Hey!"

"Ow," Donald whined, but noticed he was sitting on the ground before Lena, "Are you okay," Donald asked.

"Prince Donald," Lena gasped.

Donald grimaced, "Uh yes?"

Lena suddenly looked panicked, "I'll, I've got to go, thanks,"

"Wait," Donald said, reaching towards her, but Lena was too quick, and already scrambling through a hole in a fence.

"Lena!"

"See you later Pink!" Lena called back before disappearing.

Beakley let out a large sigh, and glared at Ma Beagle, "We'll be going now,"

"We're in trouble aren't we," Louie asked.

"You better believe it," Beakley replied, herding the four guilty kids through the door. A few Beagles attempted to mess with them, but quickly decided messing with a frustrated, Mrs. Beakley and Donald was not worth it.

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Donald screamed at the kids as he hoarded them into the castle

"Can we eat something," Huey pipped up, "We haven't eaten in a few hours,"

Donald nodded thoughtfully but clearly annoyed.

"I'll get something for the children… and let the King know they've been found,"

"We just wanted to explore Duckburg,"

"You should have asked," Donald tried.

"You would have said no," Louie reminded him.

Donald sighed.

Webby awkwardly sat at the edge of the bench.

"How did they even hear about you,"

"I don't know, maybe someone overheard us talking," Louie shrugged.

"Well,

"Well, you shouldn't have split up,"

"We didn't mean too," Huey said defensively.

"I'm sorry," Webby said, "I told them to run while I took care of them,"

"Are you crazy, fighting a beagle boy one on one, you're a little girl,"

"But Granny,"

"You could have gotten hurt, and Mrs. B would have been very upset,"

Webby was silent.

"And that girl, while the Beagle boys might sit on this information, she most likely won't. It's only a matter of time before the whole city knows you're here,"

* * *

Lena wandered around the city aimlessly, debating on if she should go home at all tonight.

But nevertheless she found herself on the very edge of town, on the very edge of the bay, near a door in the rocky shore. Lena took a deep breath and opened the door, "Aunt Magica, I'm home,"

"There you are, where have you been," Magica growled, sitting at the table.

Lena brushed off the question, "I've got something you might find interesting,"

"It better be," Magica snapped.

"The Prince has returned,"

"Oh has he," Magica said, her tone a lot sweeter. Lena relaxed a bit.

"And that's not all, he's got three nephews with him,"

"Three nephews?"

"Triplets,"

"...How fitting, nephews, so the Princess's sons,"

"I would assume," Lena shrugged.  
"Any news on her?"

"Not a word, they didn't mention her,"

"They?"

"I haven't even told you the best part… I think… maybe... I've got an in,"


	11. Chapter X

Breakfast that morning was a stiff affair. Beakley herded the boys into the dining room, seating the 3 along the left side of the table, they were barely dressed, wearing clean shirts, but nothing overly fancy. Donald walked in, and sat down at a chair on Huey's left, near the head of the table, similarly dressed. Gladstone also came in, and sat on the right side of the table, across properly dressed in fine clothes. Donald glanced up, and groaned, but didn't say anything.

"Where's the food?" Dewey asked.

"We're waiting on your Uncle," Beakley informed him.

"Why do we have to wait for him?"

But then Scrooge came in, fully dressed… including his crown, and sat down at the head of the table between Donald and Gladstone. Donald looked at him for a few seconds before standing up and moving to the other end of the table.

"You're breakfast will be out shortly," Beakley informed him, heading back to the kitchen, Webby peeked in as Beakley passed through the door.

"Good morning Webby!" Dewey greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning Webby," Louie and Huey echoed their brother, turning towards the door.

"Oh, um, Good Morning… Good morning You're Majesty… your Highnesses,"

"Come along Webby," Beakley said entering with the food, and Webby disappeared behind a handful of other servants carrying food.

Breakfast wasn't a very long affair either.

"Can I be excused," Dewey asked after wolfing down his breakfast, already standing up, and half out the door.

"Where are you going?" Donald asked, but he was already gone.

Louie took a few more bites, "I'll be going too,"

Huey continued to eat, eyeing his Uncle's carefully.

None of them said anything, but you could cut the tension with a knife.

Huey figured that there was something between them, something that he wasn't being told, which was frustrating, as he hated not knowing things. He had never been particularly interested in politics, and yet, here he was.

"I'm going," Donald announced, leaving the table.

"Hey Double-D, where you going?" Gladstone asked.

Donald grumbled an unintelligible answer. Gladstone stood up and went to go follow him, "Wait up!"

Huey curiously watched them leave.

"I'll be in my study," Scrooge announced, getting up.

* * *

Scrooge never quite made it to his study, passing by the ballroom, and catching sight of Louie lounging in a chair, idly sipping on some juice while watching performers rehearsing.

"What are you doing?" Scrooge asked as Louie ate some grapes from a bowl.

"Enjoying the perks?" Louie asked, barely acknowledging him.  
"What perks? Scrooge asked, "Where did you even get that?"

"The perks of being a royal."

"You're just sitting here on the couch drinking juice." Scrooge pointed out, clearly confused

"I'm also watching the performers rehearse."

"You can't just sit here all day!"

"Why not?" Louie asked, finally turning towards Scrooge, "We're royalty?"

"I'm the king." Scrooge stressed, pointing at himself for emphasis, "You are a prince and not even that. You've spent your life on a boat, there's more to being a prince than being pampered."

"Like what?" Louie asked doubtfully.

Scrooge said proudly, "A prince is like a king in training."  
"Uh…" Louie stared at him in confusion for a moment, before turning back to the rehearsal, "Oh, is that what this is about? You do realize I'm the youngest, right? I have two older brothers. The chances of me being King ever is like, 0."

"Just because you aren't the heir doesn't mean you don't have a duty. If you aren't set to inherit the crown, you are still expected to act as a royal representative and assist in royal duties, the future king's number two, his right hand." Scrooge informed him, looking up nostalgically, and then back down at Louie with a frown.

"His number three, and his left hand," Louie corrected, and then gave an amused smirk, "I'm actually left-handed…."

Scrooge rolled his eyes, "My point still stands, you have important things you should be learning and doing."

"Like what?" Louie asked doubtfully.

Scrooge considered this for a moment, "In general the role of a Prince or Princess is to act as a diplomat, fostering relationships between us and other kingdoms."  
"And how do I do that?" Louie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Scrooge sighed, "Off the couch, you're with me today."

"Are you sure you don't want Huey? You know, the actual heir?" Louie asked, suspiciously.  
"I'm sure," Scrooge confirmed, practically dragging Louie out of the room.

"...So what are we doing?" Louie asked.

"I've got a meeting with my advisors soon"

"Sounds like fun…" Louie groaned

"Pff, if only," Scrooge muttered under his breath.

"So you admit this is going to be suffering?" Louie asked, suspiciously.

* * *

Dewey stood outside the kitchen doors, peering in, watching a handful of cooks and maids enter and exit. After a moment, when no one seemed to enter or exit. Dewey approached the door, as it swung into his face.

"Webby?"

"Dewey?"

"I was looking for you?"

"For me?" Webby asked, looking surprised.  
"I wanted to ask you some stuff," Dewey asked

"Really, what?" Webby asked entering the hallway.

"What do you know about my mom?" Dewey asked carefully.

"Your mom?" Webby whispered.

"Yeah, my mom… Princess Della?" Dewey asked, uncertainty overtaking his voice as he said her name.

"Shh," Webby's eyes scanned the empty hallways, "Follow me."

Webby kicked at a stone in the hall walls which moved to reveal a crawlspace, "This way."

Dewey looked around curiously, but followed behind Webby, until they reached a passageway, Webby dashed through the passageway, and down a spiral staircase until she reached a small room.

"What do you know about your mom?" Webby asked, a bit harshly.

"Um, Uncle Donald said she was gone… all we have is this locket." Dewey explained, pulling out a small locket, and holding it out.

Webby snatched to locket from his hand and opened it to reveal two small portraits. One of Princess Hortense and her Husband Duke Quackmore, and the other of Prince Donald and Princess Della as teenagers.

"That's what she looked like?" Webby murmured fascinated.

"You're saying there aren't any portraits around? Isn't my mom supposed to be a Princess? You know, if Uncle Donald is a prince, that's how it works, right?" Dewey asked confused.

"If there are any portraits of Princess Della they're all hidden away… her name is forbidden here. Once someone came looking to deliver a message to her from another kingdom… and Scrooge banished him from the castle." Webby explained

"But surely you know something, you lived here?"

"Why don't you just ask your Uncle Donald?" Webby asked, "I mean, you're already in the castle, maybe he'll tell you now?"

"You can't get information out of him, he took 8 years for him to even tell us our full names,"

"You had the last name Duck, and it never occurred to that you might be of noble birth?"

"Well…"

"Well what did you hear outside of the castle? It's not like it's restricted out there like it is in here."

"My brothers and I never really attended school… and Uncle Donald avoided history and politics, and it's not like people talk about it, it happened so long ago."

"You don't know anything? Don't you know anything about the royal family?"

"Just that King Scrooge was old, and without heirs, because he never married and his niece and nephew disappeared… I think a lot of people believe they were kidnapped or assassinated... no one ever mentioned anything about triplet princes."

"I suppose that wasn't public knowledge?" Webby murmured thoughtfully.

"Then how did you know?"

"Oh, well, it is common knowledge here, at least among the older staff, although they don't talk about it much... Princess Della was here for a visit, and she brought her three eggs with her, and then before people had time to properly welcome her home, she disappeared with her eggs and her brother."

"Uncle Donald ran away with us?" Dewey asked.

"Well, no one knew, until... until now," Webby said looking straight at Dewey.

"Well, where are we going to find information about her?"

Webby gave an enthusiastic grin, "The archives!"

"The what?"

"The official history of the kingdom and the royal family, all official records, birth and death, and coronations, and marriages, and treaties…."

Webby let out an excited sigh.

"Have you ever been?"

Webby gave a sheepish smile, "It's only supposed to be accessible by members of the royal family…. I've never managed to sneak in," Webby stood up a bit straighter, "But you… you're a member of Clan McDuck,"

* * *

"What happened," Gladstone asked looking straight at Donald.

"What do you mean?" Donald snapped irritably.

"You know what I mean," Gladstone said.

"... She left, I left with the boys," Donald said, 'That's all there is to it,"

"Don't give me that," Gladstone said.

"What's it matter to you?"

"I've been so worried about you." Gladstone insisted.

"What you thought we were dead,"  
"Of course not… but with your…. curse,"

Donald bristled, but didn't say anything.

Gladstone continued, "I at least figured you'd stay together? I thought I kind of understood why you left… but… where is she?"  
"She left," Donald repeated angrily, before sighing, "Look, I don't know why exactly she left, or where she is now… but… she did, and she asked me to look out for the boys… so I did, and now we're back, and everything's a mess,"

"She wanted you to take the boys," Gladstone asked quietly, "away from him,"

"Yeah…" Donald replied with a murmur.

"You've kept them away a long time,"

"Not long enough," Donald replied.

Gladstone sighed, "If they're anything like you and Della, they'll be fine, and besides, you won't let anything happen to them, you always looked out for Fethry and Me,"

"But you aren't in line… you never had as much attention on you as Della and I did,"

Gladstone shrugged, "This family has never been simple,"


End file.
